


Dead By Daylight - Drabbles

by TheLadyRebel



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 04:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyRebel/pseuds/TheLadyRebel
Summary: Some of these used to be a part of another collection, but I figured it would be best to move them into their own. This is a collection of Dead By Daylight drabbles I have written. Some of them are short, some of them are long, but they're all ideas I had (and prompts from an RP blog I run) that I wanted to get out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This particular drabble is about Anna, the Huntress.

The girl had died. Her body lay slouched, unmoving, resting limply against one of the sturdy wooden walls of the Huntress' cabin.

  
They always died, no matter what Anna did for them, and frankly that infuriated her. She brought them food and toys and played games with them whenever she could, but the girls she'd taken were always too frail and too fragile to survive the harsh lifestyle she braved day after day.

  
They'd cry out for their mothers, eyes filled with tears, and ask to be let go- begging for mercy all the while, though Anna never knew why.

Was her home not welcoming? Had she not given them enough toys? Perhaps she needed to try harder, but how?

  
In somber silence she knelt beside the child's corpse, carefully removing the noose she'd looped around the girl's neck- a precautionary measure she'd taken with all the little girls she'd brought here. She then lifted the body with ease, taking care to be gentle although there was no need, and strode toward the back door.

  
Yet another body to bury...


	2. The Legion - Origins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my personal take on The Legion's back story, as it was written in their bio.

The attack had come as a surprise.

  
When they’d arrived, Joey had been positive that no one lurked within the store. He’d said it closed at 9 PM and that everyone would have gone home by now- even the janitor, and yet, a man gripped Julie by the shoulders and slammed her against a wall. He was angry, shouting, demanding to know why she was there, but all she could do was scream.

  
She was scared- they’d never been caught before.

  
In her distress, she’d managed to alert her friends- Frank, Joey, Susie. They rushed to her aid; although, no one had expected Frank to draw a knife from his pocket and sink it into the janitor’s back.  
The man collapsed then, releasing Julie to clutch at his injured shoulder. Frank snarled, kicking him down, and handed the knife to Joey.

  
“Finish it,” he demanded and Joey was quick to obey.

  
Julie’s hands shook violently as she watched him descend upon the cleaner, more so from sheer disbelief than fear. He gripped the knife, jamming the blade into the man’s rib cage and when he pulled back he passed the bloodied weapon to her.  
“We have to finish what we’ve started,” Frank stated, calm yet firm, as he watched over her.

  
_There was no going back now_.

  
“We can’t!” Susie screamed.

  
_We’re in this **together**_.

  
Julie took the proffered knife, moving to loom over the terrified form of the cleaner. She took in a deep breath, closing her eyes, and blindly slid the knife into his chest. He put up little resistance, lying there in a heap upon the floor as she struck him- a small gurgle passing his lips, but he hadn’t had the energy to cry out.

  
“Sue…” Julie muttered as she drew back the dripping blade, holding it out for her friend to take, but Susie refused. She took a frightened step back, mortified.

  
“We can’t…” the teen repeated.

  
“Damnit, Susie,” Frank shouted, snatching up the blade and forcing it into the girl’s trembling hands, “we have to finish this. Now.”

  
Susie was scared stiff, unable to fight back as Frank took her by the wrists and forced the blade into the dying man’s throat. She sobbed, falling to her knees beside the body.

  
Another gurgle, then silence.


	3. The Legion - Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a random thought I had when answering a prompt- Julie wants to go to a concert, but tickets are sold out.

Pearl Jam was coming to Ormund!

Julie had been so excited when she heard the news of their arrival that she could barely contain herself. She’d called up a couple of friends right away, pledging to meet them at the box office when tickets went live. It was going to be an amazing show, no doubt!

Except…

Within minutes the tickets were sold out. The band was so popular, it really shouldn’t have been that big of a surprise. Julie was at least thankful she’d heard the news from a local station on the radio rather than waiting in line only to find out she wasn’t going to the concert.

Sighing, the girl plopped down onto her bed and switched off the radio. No use in torturing herself listening to interviews of elated fans and music marathons of a band she’d never get to see. She closed her eyes, preparing to wallow in her own sadness when she heard a sharp _PLINK_ against her window.

“What the fuck,” she muttered, sitting up.

Another _PLINK_.

Julie rose from the bed, making her way toward the window and pulling open the curtains when she stood before them. She was greeted with the sight of her boyfriend, Frank Morrison, who stood in her front lawn. He held up a pair of concert tickets, a sly grin upon his lips.

It couldn’t be…

“Oh my god,” she breathed.


	4. The Legion - Prove It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary needed for this one, it's pretty self-explanatory.

“Do you love me?” Frank asked one night, his tone serious.

“Of course I love you, Frank,” Julie replied, moving to place a comforting hand upon the other’s shoulder, “and I’d do anything for you.”

“Would you kill for me, Julie?”

A long silence permeated the space between them as Julie considered her next words carefully. Would she be willing to risk her own freedoms for the man before her?

Of course, she’d kill for him. He was her whole world…

“I’d do anything for you,” she then repeated, “anything.”

As she spoke, Frank gave an affirmative nod and reached into the confines of his jacket to produce a pair of dirty white masks- crooked smiles and wide eyes were drawn crudely upon their faces.

“Then _show_ me.”


	5. The Legion - Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie smoking a cigarette for the first time- before she became a killer.

They hung out behind the school after class- smoking cigarettes and skipping stones, voicing their disdain for their teachers and awful classmates they were stuck with throughout the year. They were punks, jocks, various teens of ill reputation, and most kids steered clear of them.

Julie had seen them before, daily in fact, though she’d made a point to avoid them as often as she could. That was until she began dating one of them.

For the first time, she approached the group, standing tall, a smile on her face. She was confident and it wouldn’t serve her well for them to think she was anything but. When she caught sight of Frank her smile grew and her pace quickened until she moved to stand beside him, taking his hand into her own and leaning against the brick wall behind her.

“Here,” Frank had said, offering her a lit cigarette. The smell of it burned her nostrils, but she didn’t hesitate to take it from him and lift it to her lips. She’d never smoked before, but she couldn’t let them know that.

Inhaling, she took a drag. The smoke swirled about in her lungs, her throat became tight, and though she did her utmost to avoid it, Julie coughed.

She handed the tab back to Frank, a little embarrassed, though he merely smiled at her and said, “You’ll get used to it.”


	6. The Legion - Shut Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The woes of having loud roommates...

"Oh, _Frank_...!" A stifled moan barely muffled behind a thin layer of drywall.

 _Thump_. _Thump_. _Thump_.

The persistent drumming of a bed frame as it pounded against the wall.

They'd been at it for nearly an hour now- hot, heavy, loud... it was beginning to drive Susie insane.

"Shut up!" The exasperated teen cried, raising a fist to bang roughly against the wall behind her with the hope of silencing her rowdy roomies.

She was beginning to develop a headache by now and, though she'd done her best to drown out the noise Susie could still hear that repetitive thud courtesy of the bed frame and her friends. It was as if the two beyond the wall could've cared less about the ruckus they'd been making.

That or they were trying to infuriate her.

Off in the distance Susie could hear the faint undertones of heavy metal music- undoubtedly belonging to her other roommate, Joey, and just as soon as she had shouted its volume increased dramatically.

"Ugh," she groaned, moving to place her hands over her ears.

Now she had to deal with not only the moans and groans of the lovers in the next room but the incessant screech of a guitar blaring elsewhere in the resort. Neither sound complemented the other- heated passion intermingling terribly with the harsh guitar and powerful vocals of whatever ungodly song Joey was listening to. It only served to worsen the throb in Susie's temples.

" _Oh, Frank..._!" She called out in a mocking tone, turning to face the wall and mimicking the delighted wails of the girl in the other room. "God, I love it when we don't know how to shut the fuck up!"

And just like that, the noise stopped.

A rustling could be heard- footsteps, the creak of a loose floorboard, and suddenly a black high top soared past Susie's head.

"We're in a goddamned ski resort," an angry voice shouted from the direction in which the projectile had come, "go fuck off somewhere else!"


End file.
